


are you http? because without you i'm just ://

by melonews



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Gen, LGBTQ Character, Long-Distance Friendship, Online Friendship, Texting, Twitter, twt fic yes im transporting u BACK to 2017, u can read the vernshua as platonic or romantic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:40:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26086606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melonews/pseuds/melonews
Summary: nonagon@chwezi miss joshua /35555@min9yuyou forgot the <nonagon@chwezmy heart is not complete without himeach chapter is a stand alone oneshot!
Relationships: Chwe Hansol | Vernon & Hong Jisoo | Joshua, Chwe Hansol | Vernon/Hong Jisoo | Joshua
Comments: 7
Kudos: 36





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 200824  
> hi the formatting took fucking foreverrrr i just wanted it done so this def isn't my highest quality LMAO but i hope u like it i tried to add everyone evenly!! and not that it really matters but for fun vercoups are nonbinary josh is trans and soonhan junhao are girls i think that's everyone  
> if there's a problem with the formatting PLEASE don't tell me i spent too long on it i'll cry please ignore it i am so sorry

THIRTEEN.  
**The8** @8MUSIC  
new japanese release out NOW [#24H](https://youtu.be/MmI-vsaOoUE)

**GO GO GO WHO'S NEXT ?!** @slushiemusic  
@8MUSIC how does it feel to have matching @s kinda gay don't u think  
**The8** @8MUSIC  
i'm a lesbian... please stop interacting with me or i'll have to report harassment /: 

**GO GO GO WHO'S NEXT ?!** @slushiemusic  
8music: can't stand his fake ass  
*ten minutes later*  
xmhao_o: me and the bestie!  
**xiaohao** @xmhao_o  
who is @8MUSIC artist photographer dancer choreographer latest solo 那幕 (Falling Down) out now on qq music kugou music kuwo music youtube  
**strike strike a pose** @min9yu  
@xmhao_o nobody even knows you...

**lil uzi vert** @wooziii  
sometimes i forget joshua is like on another continent  
**nonagon** @chwez  
why would you remind me :(  
**lil uzi vert** @wooziii  
shut up homo

**SEOK** @leeskm  
VERNONNIE IS ONNNNN FOR THEIR WEEKLY HOUR OF TWITTER TIME  
**BOO** @thecrowdboos  
time to log off....  
**nonagon** @chwez  
dinner's on me tonight kwannie :) 

**cheol** @soundofscoups  
do we all have post notifs on for them  
**SEOK** @leeskm  
i think so

**SOON** @HORANGHAE  
oh my god vernon's gonna poison seungkwan  
**chan** @dinose  
SRSLY...... my witchcraft is working..  
**BOO** @thecrowdboos  
HELLO??????!?#?D 

**SEOK** @leeskm  
ok that was cute but where is joshua @slushiemusic helloooooooo vernon twtime  
**GO GO GO WHO'S NEXT ?!** @slushiemusic  
I TOOK MY BREAK EARLY  
**nonagon** @chwez  
WHY  
**GO GO GO WHO'S NEXT ?!** @slushiemusic  
TO TALK TO YOU??  
**SEOK** @leeskm  
yall this is sweet but can u untag me  
**nonagon** @chwez  
YOU NEED MONEY!!!!!!  
**GO GO GO WHO'S NEXT** @slushiemusic  
i only need you<3  
**nonagon** @chwez  
babe<3  
**SEOK** @leeskm  
i guess that's a no..

**chan** @dinose  
guess it's seokmin third wheeling the gay duo together  
**strike strike a pose** @min9yu  
as long as it's not me again God bless<3

**GO GO GO WHO'S NEXT ?!** @slushiemusic  
OH THAT REMINDS ME. d-13 LMAOOOOOOOO  
**Cat...girl?** @junhuithiest  
EHEHEHHEHEHEHEHE  
**wonu** jwwzone  
oooooooooooh :)  
**nonagon** @chwez  
what's going on :0  
**GO GO GO WHO'S NEXT ?!** @slushiemusic  
nothing~~~~

**nonagon** @chwez  
my one hour on twt and joshua is keeping secrets -_-  
**GO GO GO WHO'S NEXT ?!** @slushiemusic  
need to know basis and You Don't Need To Know  
**nonagon** @chwez  
it's because i'm nonbinary isn't it you transphobic fuck  
**GO GO GO WHO'S NEXT ?!** @slushiemusic  
IM LITERALLY TRANS???? YOURE SICK  
**nonagon** @chwez  
Oh now you're bringing my depression into this. a new low even for you  
**my name is joshua i am trans ftm** @slushiemusic  
??//?!?@#%::?#?@2!#5%

**nonagon** @chwez  
joshua quick don't reply if u hate me and ur keeping secrets from me and u actually think i'm a dirty foreigner going to hell  
_A conversation between @chwez and people they mentioned in this Tweet._  
**nonagon** @chwez  
his silence is deafening  


**my name is joshua i am trans ftm** @slushiemusic  
you are such a bitch @chwez

\--

**Messages: my name is joshua i am trans ftm**  
chwez: what's in 13 days loser

slushiemusic: why would i tell u after u insulted me

chwez: ...:( 

slushiemusic: it's nothing stupid<3 i'm just surprising my irl with a kitten lol

chwez: OH uh  
chwez: cute what kind of cat

slushiemusic: you're cute when you're worried

\--

**Messages: gays & woozi**  
_chwez sent a photo_

chwez: WHAT DOES THIS MEAN

junhuithiest: we can't read english sollie

min9yu: speak for urself

chwez: he said he's surprising irl with a cat that's what's in 13 days is that why you and wonu were under the tweet?? makes sense anyways he said i'm "cute when i'm worried" 

soundofscoups: pretty sure that means he finds you cute then

chwez: no that can't be it 

wooziii: he finds you cute.  
wooziii: WHO CHANGED THE GC NAME AGAIN 

\--

**Messages: my name is joshua i am trans ftm**  
slushiemusic: also a himilayan cat  
slushiemusic: oh no :((( break's over before your hour is :((((

chwez: that's how it always is  
chwez: go loser we'll facetime tonight 

\--

**Messages: my name is joshua i am trans ftm**  
junhuithiest: you are so lucky hansol is obtuse

slushiemusic: NNNNNNNNNN i know

TWELVE.  
**SOON** @HORANGHAE  
bitches be like "She's mine!!" First off I'M on parole I belong to the state  
**Cat...girl?** @junhuithiest  
bomboclaat  
**wonu** @jwwzone  
you're telling me a shrimp fried this rice  
**lil uzi vert** @wooziii  
why does no one ever talk about how depression causes memory loss

**chan** @dinose  
soonyoung: these girls all over me omfg  
the girls:  
**SOON** @HORANGHAE  
okay DINOSE.  
**chan** @dinose  
excuse me HORANGHAE.?!?  
**SOON** @HORANGHAE  
Yes! horanghae <3

ELEVEN.  
**1004** @hangel  
I'M GOING TO BARF GOING TO THROW UP PROJECTILE VOMIT UNTIL I DIE EWEWEREEWEWEWWEWWEWWWW

**1004** @hangel  
WHY ME WHY ME HWY ME GOD WHWHYWHYWHWYWHWHY I SWEAR I'LL BE STRAIGHT STOP PUNISHING ME 

**xxx** @sowonuser  
Third time this week. It is Tuesday :) 

**HANNIEHAE LEAVE ME ALONE** @hangel  
HANNIEHAE OKAOKAY I'M AFFILIATED WITH HORANGHAE DO I ENED TO TATTOO IT ONTO MY FOREHEAD I'M DATING THE FURRY LEAVE ME ALONE  
**chan** @dinose  
you have so much room for it too  
**HANNIEHAE LEAVE ME ALONE** @hangel  
every time i see you you're always in women's business. trust that you will be dealt with.

**chan** @dinose  
why did jihoon like jeonghan's threat -_- 0 FRIENDS!  
**nonagon** @chwez  
guess i'm not bringing you this coffee then..???  
**VERNON BSF** @dinose  
ONE FRIEND ONE FRIEND 

**HANNIEHAE LEAVE ME ALONE** @hangel  
@wooziii you too cishet. you are not exempt  
**lil uzi vert** @wooziii  
you are cis too.  
**HANNIEHAE LEAVE ME ALONE** @hangel  
yes but you are a man. you lost the moment you were born

**lil uzi vert** @wooziii  
WAIT I'M BI????? 

**xxx** @sowonuser  
that just ruined my morning!!!!! hey since we're dating will you push me off the psych building? @hangel  
**HANNIEHAE LEAVE ME ALONE** @hangel  
suicide pact already? babe we gotta get married first  
**xxx** @sowonuser  
thats illegal & i need to die literally right now  
**SOON** @HORANGHAE  
the fuck happened to hanniehae...  
**xxx** @sowonuser  
side hoe

**my name is joshua i am trans ftm** @slushiemusic  
HAHA jeonghan sowon dating rumors again  
**HANNIEHAE LEAVE ME ALONE** @hangel  
this is why you'll never get with- *gunshots* 

TEN.  
**joshua** @slushiemusic  
D-10 i am so excited  
**nonagon** @chwez  
i didn't even know u liked cats like that  
**joshua** @slushiemusic  
it's about the gift of giving vernon  
**cheol** @soundofscoups  
you are so full of shit LOL  
**joshua** @slushiemusic  
i'll kill you  
**nonagon** @chwez  
???

\--

**Messages: joshua**  
soundofscoups: idk if anyone's told you yet but

slushiemusic: i'm so lucky? 

soundofscoups: yeah

slushiemusic: yeah

NINE.  
**record scratch** @min9yu  
people tell me to stop acting like everyone knows what i'm going thru and they're absolutely right! not everybody goes thru life with a 7 foot long monster cock and i should respect that  
**SEOK** @leeskm  
all my life i've been looking for someone like me...  
**VERNOSE** @dinose  
why the fuck is this blowing up

**lil uzi vert** @wooziii  
@dinose what's with ur dn  
**VERNOSE** @dinose  
appreciating the loml's beautiful nose  
**wonu** @jwwzone  
i thought we had something chan  
**xiaohao** @xmhao_o  
what about me are you sexist? wtf is your problem

**VERNOSE** @dinose  
oh so you're all telling me that NONE of you think vernon has THE nose the verNOSE? like have you seen their nose their face their side profile WHY IS ANYONE DISAGREEING  
**nonagon** @chwez  
CHANNIE<3

**joshua** @slushiemusic  
chan is so right omfg LOOK GUYS  
[4 attachments]  
**BOO** @thecrowdboos  
VERNON FANSITE OPENING ?!?!  
**joshua** @slushiemusic  
@ourshiningsol has been saved since forever

**nonagon** @chwez  
OURSHININGSOL JOSHUA ARE YOU KDDDINGGGGGG  
**joshua** @slushiemusic  
IVE BEEN NOTICED!!!!!!!! 

EIGHT.  
**WOODZ(조승연)✓** @junhuithiest  
@chwez Hi! I know you're a very dedicated fan and I was wondering if you could DM me your address and phone number? I've seen some of your tweets and I would like to personally pay for your therapy!  
**nonagon** @chwez  
what  
**nonagon** @chwez  
junnie? 

**WOODZ(조승연)✓** @junhuithiest  
fuck it didn't work 

**여자친구 GFRIEND✓** @junhuithiest  
@leeskm Hi! I know you're a very dedicated fan and I was wondering if you could DM me your address and phone number? I've seen some of your tweets and I would like to personally pay for your therapy! -Yuju  
**SEOK** @leeskm  
OH MY GOD??!??#frf>d  
**SEOK** @leeskm  
YALL???D?SF????  
**SEOK** @leeskm  
IM GOING TO CRY OGMY GOD HLY SHIT 

**여자친구 GFRIEND✓** @junhuithiest  
JDFUOEWUREWUYTFWEOURSPZJXLCWF.1//23DFDSHBGm

**SEOK** @leeskm  
.

**SEOK** @leeskm  
@junhuithiest I HATE YOU I HATE YOU I HATE YOU I HATE YOU IHATE YOU IHATEYOU 

**SEOK** @leeskm  
Wen Junhui you are going to go missing in the next 24 hours and no one will be able to find a trace or a lead to go off of and the detectives will find nothing and you are going to leave this world be sure of it and it will be by my hands

**SEOK** @leeskm  
jun turning me into the joker im so serious  
**여자친구 GFRIEND✓** @junhuithiest  
heyyyyyy babe  
**SEOK** @leeskm  
you have to pay for my next session now.  
**여자친구 GFRIEND✓** @junhuithiest  
:( 

SEVEN.  
**joshua** @slushiemusic  
d-7 OMG OMG OMG OMG  
**wonu** @jwwzone  
eeeeeehehhehehheehehe  
**Cat...girl?** @junhuithiest  
RT 

**nonagon** @chwez  
why are wonu and junnie so invested in josh's cat giving like i know y'all like cats but that's MY friend  
**wonu** @jwwzone  
oh YOUR friend now  
**go joshie go joshie** @chwez  
check the dn pfp bio loc url he's mine :P

**tldr: drank acid** @min9yu  
joshua and vernon have names in locs and they ain't even dating????  
**BOO** @thecrowdboos  
call it what it is  
**tldr: drank acid** @min9yu  
repressed fe- *gunshots*  
**BOO** @thecrowdboos  
MINGYU NO!!!!!!!!

**joshua** @slushiemusic  
awwwww vernonnieeeeee <3333  
**xiaohao** @xmhao_o  
this is in english but i can already tell it's gay  
**joshua** @slushiemusic  
it's just their name  
**xiaohao** @xmhao_o  
GAY

\--

**Messages: D7 BITCHES!!!!!!!**  
leeskm: why are wonu and jun the only ones allowed to freak on the tl ///: 

wooziii: cuz y'all would make it too obvious  
wooziii: no one else likes cats like that like them 

thecrowdboos: yeah nonnie's dense but not THAT dense

leeskm: but >.<  
leeskm: i just want it to HAPPEN 

slushiemusic: me too  
slushiemusic: thanks again guys for helping me plan this IM SO EXCITED  
slushiemusic: idk if they'll like it but 

hangel: if they hate it you'll still have me<3

slushiemusic: SOS

hangel: bitch. 

soundofscoups: ya no problem shua they're gonna be so happy

xmhao_o: RT RT RT i can't wait to see their face

SIX.  
Soonyoung waves bye to Vernon as they head off for their lunch break. Vernon waves back, phone already pressed to their ear and a wide smile stretching across their face. 

Shaking her head, Soonyoung goes back to doing nothing at the library desk with a soft smile. 

**SOON** @HORANGHAE  
rt if you think vernon wouldn't ever go on their phone if it weren't for joshua  
**BOO** @thecrowdboos  
they wouldn't even charge it or remember where it was if it weren't for him 

**jae** @jae666  
joshua's lrt... the same applies to u buddy  
**jae** @jae666  
he tweets so much whenever that vernon is on but other than that he forgets modern technology exists  
**joshua** @slushiemusic  
why would you say all that  
**jae** @jae666  
u need to learn some humility 

FIVE.  
**nonagon** @chwez  
not to be gay on main but i love joshua my best friend honestly this is going to be in english to save myself the embarrassment AND im going on priv so yall cant google translate so if u wanna know my gay thoughts u gotta WORK FOR IT  
**nonagon** @chwez  
but seriously he's my best friend like my BEST FRIEND hellooo do u all understand THATS MY BEST FRIEND!!!! and i love him and the fact that i can't see him SUCKS i want to see him right now i want to see my best friend joshua hong IRL in person face to face RIGHT NOWNWNOWNWOWNOW  
**nonagon** @chwez  
sososoososo tired of waking up and having to go on twitter dot com to interact with him IM SICK i just want to see him all the time and however u want to take this joshua its probably correct

**nonagon** @chwez  
it's about the YEARNING yall 

\--

**Messages: D5 BITCHES!!!!!!!!!**  


slushiemusic: have any of u seen vernon's post IM GOING TO DIE  
slushiemusic: they're writing about yearning and hwo they want to see me all the time and they said however i take it will be right ??!??!?!?@@ 

thecrowdboos: FUCKING FINALLY   
thecrowdboos: pussy way to do it but 

slushiemusic: seungkwan what does that mean 

slushiemusic: seungkwan what do u mean 

slushiemusic: SEUNGKWAN 

FOUR.  
**=u=** @slushiemusic  
your teeth are crooked. your parents paid thousands of dollars for braces to make sure you didn't look like abby mallard and you didn't wear your retainer, did you, you little bitch? you didn't wear your retainer and this is why you can't stay in a relationship longer than a month.  
**cheol** @soundofscoups  
i'm deleting twitter off ur phone and i'm deleting u from my life 

THREE.  
**=u=** @slushiemusic  
u ever be like *AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH* 

**=u=** @slushiemusic  
D-3 IM SO SOOSOFJDSOOOJFJSDFHJOFSD FDSJFW Jj  
**=u=** @slushiemusic  
they won't know what hit them OMFG  
**nonagon** @chwez  
i hope they like it!  
**=u=** @slushiemusic  
I am so in love with you. 

\--

**Messages: D3 BITCHES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**  
jwwzone: you are so bad at this

slushiemusic: LEAVE ME ALONE

TWO.  
**D2 D2 D2 D2** @slushiemusic  
LITERALLY NOBODY MOVE IM SO FUCKING EXCITEDDDDFJSDF  
**SOON** @HORANGHAE  
taemin when they announced his first solo  
**SOON** @HORANGHAE  
wait 

**nonagon** @chwez  
me silently supporting joshua for this present even tho i've never seen him so excited over a giving a gift or a cat before 

\--

**Messages: TWO MORE FUCKING DAYS**  
jwwzone: I SWEAR TO GOD YOU ARE HORRIBLE AT THIS

slushiemusic: YERI GIF IDC I'M SO EXCITED TWO MORE DAYS MOTHERFUCKER

min9yu: they're going to catch on tho HELPPP 

slushiemusic: YERI GIF YERI GIF YERI GIF

\--

**D2 D2 D2 D2** @slushiemusic  
wifis going out be back in 2 days when it's back <3   
**BOO** @thecrowdboos  
YOU DON'T HAVE FANS 

\--

**Messages: TWO MORE FUCKING DAYS**  
hangel: maybe u aren't completely hopeless

\--

**nonagon** @chwez  
RIGHT AS I START MY HOUR  
**nonagon** @chwez  
wtf am i supposed to do now  
**SEOK** @leeskm  
talk to the gc B) we're planning a movie night  
**nonagon** @chwez  
umm..  
**SEOK** @leeskm  
FUCK YOU????

**xiaohao** @xmhao_o  
@chwez if ur so bored without ur boytoy then come with me n junnie to the art museum  
**nonagon** @chwez  
my favorite gfs meet u there i'll get coffee :D  
**hanniehae** @hangel  
wtf are me and soonie  
**Cat...girl?** @junhuithiest  
Hiii sollie me and minghao are in an open relationship just so u know we are in an open relationship just so it's clear to u we are in an open relationship lol hi plz respond 

\--

**Messages: TWO MORE FUCKING DAYS**  
slushiemusic: he didn't deny im his boytoy WHAT DOES THIS MEAN 

xmhao_o: befriending u was a mistake 

slushiemusic: awww hao we're friends?? <333

junhuithiest: die

slushiemusic: i wasn't talking to u tf

junhuithiest: we finish each other's thoughts :3 

ONE.  
**nonagon** @chwez  
i miss joshua /3  
**BOO** @thecrowdboos  
it's been ONE day 

**5555** @min9yu  
you forgot the <  
**nonagon** @chwez  
my heart is not complete without him  
**5555** @min9yu  
........

\--

**Messages: gays & woozi**  
_wooziii changed the group name to WOOZI IS BISEXUAL_  
wooziii: o_o 

HORANGHAE: anyways whose house are we going to 

thecrowdboos: you can come to mine and gyu's 

chwez: what time 

min9yu: idk like 6 

\--

**Messages: D-DAY NOBODY MOVE**  
slushiemusic: HWOSE GETTING ME 

hangel: MEMEMEMEE IM RIGHT OVER BY THE OLD LADY WITH THE STROLLER 

leeskm: u are such a pick me 

dinose: JFWEUGFWOIEGHL2J3KLJ jdw913e4n bc v  
dinose: IM WITH HER TO GET HIM AND I JSUT SAW HIS FACE DROP WHEN HHE READ THE TEXTF UVKINWEGHELPPP MEEEE

\--

They were all piled on the couch, Pride And Prejudice queued up on the TV. Jihoon had picked it after Seungkwan put his foot down at any Marvel suggestions. The doorbell rang and Mingyu gasped loudly. 

"That must be the pizza!" Minghao elbowed him in the side. "Ow!" 

Seungcheol turned to Vernon. "Nonnie, can you go get it?" They handed the younger cash for the pizza. Vernon nodded slowly, furrowing their eyebrows at everyone's wide smiles. 

They went to the door, and opened it, combing through the money. "Hey, how much was it again? I might need to grab more for the," they looked up, "tip..." 

The cash fluttered to the floor. Whoops and cheers came from the living room. 

"Joshua?" 

\--

**I MET VERNON** @slushiemusic  
SO THERE'S THIS THEY/THEM....


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> profiles!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 200920  
> the italicized is to show them putting their pronouns in their location instead of bio btw and if u guys are on twitter pls don't put !%$+ things in between ur pronouns!! it makes it hard for neurodivergent people to read!! thank uuuu  
> btw each chapter will be in the same universe but will be like a oneshot lol

**im vernon** @slushiemusic   
DM to pay for my silence, serious inquiries ONLY   
_he/him_  
**230** Following **489** Followers

**J-J-JOSHUA?!** @chwez  
they/them   
**47** Following **47** Followers

**cheol** @soundofscoups  
not running is an answer too THEY THEM  
**80** Following **108** Followers 

**1004** @hangel   
god has let me live another day and i’m about to make it everyone's problem   
_she/her_  
**15** Following **11.7K** Followers

**Cat...girl?** @junhuithiest   
if you hate racism show me ur tits   
_she her_  
**103** Following **316** Followers 

**SOON** @HORANGHAE  
everything i want to do is illegal (SHE/HER)  
**322** Following **1,004** Followers 

**wonu** @jwwzone   
The world if shawty wasn’t like a melody in my head   
_he him_  
**120** Following **113** Followers 

**lil uzi vert** @wooziii   
lee chan hearts hot moms   
_he/him_  
**104** Following **81** Followers

**tldr: i drank acid** @min9yu   
SEUNGKWAN GET AWAY FROM ME   
_he him_  
**64** Following **250** Followers

**SEOK** @leeskm   
if i ever made you laugh out loud or brighten up your day drop an ass pic LMAO  
_SHE / HIM_   
**203** Following **340** Followers

**xiaohao** @xmhao_o   
SHE HER @8MUSIC  
**68** Following **4,768** Followers

**BOO** @thecrowdboos  
GROUP BREASTFEEDING START IN 10 MIN AT MINGYU’S PLACE   
_HE HIM_  
**268** Following **25K** Followers

**CHAN!** @dinose  
me in heaven: ayo what cloud the milfs on?!  
god: GET OUT  
_he/him_  
**77** Following **102** Followers


End file.
